


A Place on the Corner by Cesare & anatsuno [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Place on the Corner by Cesare & anatsuno.Some things are worth waiting for.





	A Place on the Corner by Cesare & anatsuno [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place On The Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136964) by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno), [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



> Originally posted in LJ 2008.

**Title** : A Place on the Corner

 **Author** : Cesare & Anatsuno

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Stargate: Atlantis

 **Pairing** : McKay/Sheppard

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : AU, Lots of pastry. Possible danger of sugar shock. :-)

 **Summary** : Some things are worth waiting for

 **Text** : [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/136964)

 **Length** 00:59:09

 **Cover art** : Cybel (audiobook compiled by Cybel).

Download Link: [**mp3 here**](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/A%20Place%20On%20The%20Corner2.mp3), [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/A%20Place%20On%20the%20Corner.m4b)


End file.
